


New Year Wishes

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Fukurodani - Freeform, Fukurodani Family, Gen, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Nekoma, Nekoma Family, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, One Big Happy Family, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: What's better than welcoming the new year with teammates -- who are more like family -- and friends, whilst watching the fireworks and eating candy apples? Nothing, really.





	New Year Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, and honestly I just wanted to write something Haikyuu-related for New Years, and these three teams celebrating together by watching the fireworks seemed like a good idea. 
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone!

"I'll jump even higher!" Hinata grins, and just to prove a point, he shouts and jumps as high as he can, only to be hit on the back of the head by Kageyama when his feet are back on the ground.  
  
"These are turning out to be more like wishes than resolutions." Yachi laughs, standing beside Shimizu, watching the rest of Karasuno, Nekoma, and Fukurodani shout and laugh amongst each other (A shame Dateko couldn't join them in watching the fireworks, but like this is fine for now).  
  
She's happy to be here, and even happier to be by Shimizu's side.  
  
"What about you, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi speaks up in a brief moment of quiet amongst them all, turning to him, "Have you got a wish?"  
  
Tsukishima thinks it's silly, wishing for things. If you just go out and do it, you'll see results, even something as simple as Hinata's wish to jump higher. Although... he does think for a moment, a thought popping into his head that has him coughing into his hand. It's stupid, and "stupid" must be a disease that's catching. He blames Hinata and Kageyama.  
  
"Well..." he trails off, voice quiet but not quiet enough so everyone is still able hear him, "I guess it would be nice to play with our senpai for as long as possible... and to improve my own blocks, of course."  
  
"Tsukishima!" Sugawara all but beams, his face lighting up into that smile that is blinding if you look at him for too long, and he puts an arm around Tsukishima, as well as Yamaguchi, "Thank you. We won't let you all take the spotlight, so be prepared to work even harder in the new year."  
  
"Aww, is someone getting soft?" Kuroo smirks, putting an arm around Tsukishima on his other side -- meaning he has his arm over Sugawara's arm as well -- and laughs, "This one secretly has a pure heart, huh?"  
  
"Shut up, Kuroo-san."  
  
"Akaashi!" Bokuto's voice drowns out Kuroo's complaining, and Tsukishima feels like he'll have to secretly thank him later, "Why don't you say something nice like that about me!?"  
  
"I thought it would have been obvious, Bokuto-san. Of course I wish for us to continue playing in the new year."  
  
"Aaaaaaakaaaaaaaaashiiiiiii!"  
  
"Bokuto-san!?"  
  
Even Kenma hides a small laugh behind his hand at the emotional outburst, walking over to where Hinata has finally stopped arguing with Kageyama, and the two are peacefully enjoying candy apples.  
  
"Shouyou," he addresses him, a smile on his face at the child-like way Hinata has his mouth stuffed with the apple, "Happy new year."  
  
Hinata hums and takes a huge bite to free his mouth and let himself talk. Kageyama sighs beside him and rolls his eyes, but continues to eat his own without a word.  
  
"Happy new year!"


End file.
